


The Five Time You Fell A Bit In Love With Natasha Romanoff And are One Time She Fell For You

by alliekatt314



Series: One Shots [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/F, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliekatt314/pseuds/alliekatt314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Romanoff is as singed to be your handler when you join SHIELD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Time You Fell A Bit In Love With Natasha Romanoff And are One Time She Fell For You

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted on my blog mrsnatasharomanov

The Five Times You Fell A Little Bit In Love With Natasha Romanoff And The Time Natasha Fell 

(So yeah I know you wanted an imagine but I got inspired sorry.) 

1.  
"This is Agent Romanoff your handler. Romanoff this is Agent (Y/L/N) your trainee" Maria Hill says gesturing to the both of you. You look up and come face to face with green eyes full of secrets, blood colored hair, and a body that cools and has killed. You choke on air.

"Hello!" you squeak and Maria chuckles. 

"Hi" she returns nonchalant and unaffected by you. 

"Now usually I don't assign new trainers to such high level agents but you have quite a gift that I think Natasha will handle best" Maria explains and Agent Romanoff nods.

"Be ready to train hard" Agent Romanoff states in a clipped tone. You just nod mute and watch as she stalks away. 

2\.   
Natasha heaves you over and grabs your hands holding you down. 

"I yield" you pout and Natasha lets go.

"That was better but learn to not rely on your gift. You need to better your fighting technique. Use your opponents weight, height, and own moves against them" Natasha instructs while you get to your feet. You look at her examining her. She's tall an light can that be abused? Might as well try. 

You move up to her and grab her waist tackling her to the ground. She grunts and throws you off then launches herself at you. You duck between we long legs and grab her from behind. With a fear of strength you fall back and hold her against you with her legs.

"Yield" you order into her ear.

"You're good I yield" she says and you let go. "I'm proud of you." You blush bright red and she pays not attention to your new shade. 

3.  
"(Y/L/N) this has what we've been training for. It's a simple mission it'll be a breeze I promise" Natasha vows. 

"Okay I'll be okay it's level one no big deal. I just have to stand and look intimidating" you recount a little nervous. 

"Good now what do we remember if it comes to fighting?" she asks.

"Use your opponents strengths and weaken eases against them" you repeat. 

"Perfect. Good luck" Natasha remarks and hugs you. You freeze at first but melt into it. 

4\.   
"So who'd you do to climbs the ranks so quickly" a man snides. You look up from the paperwork you were finishing to turn it in at Coulsons office. The other agent is standing there with a file as well.

"No one" you reply and return to your work. 

"Really are you just special then?" he snaps and you glare. 

"I just work hard" you lie. Your gift got you up but he didn't need to k is that. You worked just as hard if not harder than everyone else. 

"Sure" he mutters. "Slut." You whip around gritting your teeth and clenching your hands. Out of the corner of your eye and see Natasha standing there. You take deep breath and try to calm down. There's a strict rule about assaulting other agents outside pre agreed combat. Natasha raises and eyebrow and put early turns the other way. You grin and hit the agent square in the face with your ring covered hand. 

"Rumors aren't nice" you whisper tersely. 

"Agent Hoff did you hit your nose on the table? I'd get that checked out. (Y/L/N) ready to turn that work in?" You beam at Natasha and nod. You've got the best handler.

5.  
"Hey (Y/N) come out tonight. Let's celebrate you graduating from level three" Natasha suggests. You just left the assistant directors office where you received a new ID card. 

"Sure!" you chirp. 

Later when you're dressed to the nines you meet Natasha at your favorite bar. She's brought you there each time you graduate into a new level. 

"To (Y/N)" her and Clint cheer when you enter. She introduced you to Clint soon after you became level two. 

"Thanks guys" you giggle. 

"Have a drink (Y/N)" Maria orders and hands you a martini. Outside work Maria hangs out with you Nat and Clint. Hanging with them feels nice. You feel accepted into their tight knit group. 

"Okay" you say and drink it down in one gulp. "Get me something stronger." 

"You are my kind of person (Y/N.) you know I am so glad I asked Maria to let me train you" Natasah slurs drunkenly hours later. 

"I'm glad too! You're so pretty and amazing" you gush. You're drunk too. 

"You're gorgeous and strong and sober Natasha would hate me saying this but we think you're the best thing to happen to us since we joined SHIELD." You giggle and flush while your heart flip flops. God you love Natasha Romanoff. 

1+.   
"Nat hang in there please" you beg while holding up you hand to keep the oncoming bullets and attackers at bay. 

"Mhh" she moans and clutches her side tighter. Blood is seeping through her catsuit and you pale at the sight of it.

"Please Nat" you plead and send a wave of air at more attacked to knock them back. Your energy is depleting as you manipulate the air and wind. 

"(Y/N) come here." You slowly back away still facing front. It's quit for now. 

"Yes" you say and kneel by her. You keep one hand up defensively and use the other to cup her face. You swallow thickly when you see her unfocused eyes and fluttering lashes. She's white as a sheet and choking on blood.

"I love you and I want you to know that incase-incase I-I die" she coughs with the hint of a smile. You are taken aback then upset. She can't say I love you then die! 

"Natasha Romanoff I love you too and I swear to god if you die on-" she cuts you off with a kiss. It tastes like metal and dirt but it makes fireworks go off in your brain. When you pull away she smiles and then let's et eyes shut. "NO!" You scream and let out a burst of air so strong it knocks out all the remaining enemies. 

"WE NEED A MED TEAM!" Maria screams when she runs up to see you holding your hands against Natasha's wounds and crying her name. 

The rest is a blur. You remember being ranked from her and taken to your own hospital room then sneaking back into hers and waiting for her to rise. 

You waited for days in that room refusing to budge except for using the bathroom and eating. 

"(Y/N)?" Nat murmurs on the third day. You are up instantly and rush over. 

"Don't ever do that to me again. I love you too much to lose you" you say quickly and dive in for a kiss. She kisses back with ferocity clutching your shirt to keep you close. You both feel the terror of almost losing each other. 

"I love you too. So much (Y/N)."


End file.
